


Beauty

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his eyes, there's still something, someone, whose beauty effortlessly overcomes that of the setting sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

There was a hill where they'd spend their evenings together, where they'd watch the sunsets, watch as that burning ball of flame sunk below the horizon, leaving an ethereal glow of orange, purple and red. The lovely mixture of colours always made for a pleasant closure to the day, that one beautiful thing left to look forward to after hours in hell.

That was what she always said. Yachiru was one for nature, preferring to let a deer live than hunt it down for food despite a growling stomach. It seemed that she'd rather suffer than hurt an innocent animal, and for that, he frequently snapped at her for being such an idiot. To him, it was useless to let game live on when they were just going to be killed by others the next instant.

He plopped himself down on the ground, allowing a leg to dangle over the edge of the cliff while he picked the remains of dinner from his teeth. This time, they had managed to hunt down a wild boar, and Yachiru had stood quietly behind him in silence, watching while he slaughtered the poor animal. She tried hard not to, but he was sure of those little shocked gasps she emitted through the boar's wild squealing.

Hearing the soft crunching of grass beneath her feet, he looked up to see her standing to the side, under the shade of the large oak tree. Her hands were clasped behind her back, the hem of her ragged, soiled kimono billowing out behind her. The wind whipped her dark, long hair about her face and, with her eyes closed, she appeared to be thoroughly enjoying herself.

But then, it was uncommon for her to want to be away from him whenever they were on the hill. Whenever they were _anywhere_ , for that matter, as she often sat or stood beside him. He provided protection like no one else could, and having him close made her feel safe, secure, regardless of how violent his methods were.

He watched her for a moment, his attention caught fast by her peaceful expression. But still, he felt that nagging, annoying feeling at the back of his mind, and she was always hell-bent on hiding her true sentiments from him. For what reason, he didn't know, and that irritated him even further.

With his decision made up, he rose to his feet and approached her. His heavy footsteps caused her to open her eyes and, upon fixing her gaze upon him, smiled. But he knew that it was a forced one. Of his own accord, concern flashing clearly across his face, he reached out a hand and grazed two fingers against her chin.

"All right there, 'Chiru?"

She blinked in confusion, then her smile grew wider. "How can I be afraid of a pig?" She took his hand in hers and kissed his fingers, reassuring him, before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "Don't worry, I'm not as fragile as you think!"

He scoffed, relaxing and allowing her to pull him in for a chaste kiss. His arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly to his chest as he pecked her on the forehead. "I never said ye were fragile, dumbass."

"You were thinking it."

"I wasn't."

She managed to stick out a teasing tongue before he caught her lips in a fierce kiss. Her protest came out muffled as he grinned against her mouth, playful and almost childish in nature. She let slip a chuckle, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, grimacing in irritation when he suddenly pulled away.

"What?" She raised an eyebrow in question, trying to read him as he gazed at her with his mouth set in a thin, straight line. Just when she was about to make another inquiry, the clouds in the distance parted, revealing a scarlet horizon. Yachiru instantly shut her eyes, blinded by the sudden flash of sunlight, and the next thing she knew she was swept off her feet. A surprised yelp, feeling his muscular arms tighten around her, reassuring her that she was safe, and the quick kiss he planted on her lips made her crack an eye open.

"What now?" she repeated, feigning annoyance, only to receive an amused, fond grin in return.

"Nothin'." And he captured her lips once again.

If only she could understand that the sunset wasn't the only beautiful thing to ever exist.


End file.
